


Moves Like Jagger

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Glam_Kink, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll show you I've got the moves like Jagger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Fill for Hijackyou's Glam_Kink prompt "I'll show you I've got the moves like Jagger."

“See, I just don’t understand this song. How can _anybody_ have the ‘moves like Jagger’? No one can dance like Mick Jagger!” Adam was waving his hands around, clearly drunk and nearly spilling his beer during his rant about the Maroon 5 song currently playing in the club they were at.

Monte groaned. “Weren’t you the one who said to _not_ take music too seriously?”

“Shut up.”

Monte snorted at the childish remark.

“I bet I could dance like that.” Tommy sat his beer down on the table and nodded at his own statement.

At that, the entire group erupted into laughter. “Coming from the one who claims he makes Peter Boyle from ‘Young Frankenstein’ look like Fred Astaire.”

“Shut up, Brooke.” He glowered playfully.

Adam chuckled. “She has a point.”

Tommy stood up and grabbed Adam’s hand, pulling him up and towards the dance floor. “I’ll show _you_ I’ve got the moves like Jagger.”


End file.
